Daredevil (TV series)
Daredevil Marvel's Daredevil, or simply Daredevil, is an American web television series that stars the superhero character of the same name. It is produced by Marvel Television and airs on Netflix. It's set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and occurs sometime after the events of The Avengers. On November 7, 2013, Marvel announced the 13-episode series as a joint project with Netflix.Netflix Orders Four Marvel Live-Action Series On December 6, 2013, Marvel announced that Drew Goddard would join the series as Showrunner and Executive Producer and write the first episode Into the Ring.DREW GODDARD JOINS DAREDEVIL ON NETFLIX On May 24, 2014, Drew Goddard left the project handing his position to Steven S. DeKnight.Drew Goddard Exits Marvel’s ‘Daredevil’ TV Series The whole first season premiered on April 10, 2015. On April 21, 2015, the series was renewed for a second season. Douglas Petrie and Marco Ramirez were announced as the new showrunners.Netflix Orders a Second Season of 'Marvel's Daredevil' The whole season premiered on March 18, 2016. Season Synopsis Season One "Marvel's Daredevil" is a live action series that follows the journey of attorney Matt Murdock, who in a tragic accident was blinded as a boy but imbued with extraordinary senses. Murdock sets up practice in his old neighborhood of Hell's Kitchen, New York where he now fights against injustice as a respected lawyer by day and masked vigilante at night. Season Two Just when Matt thinks he is bringing order back to the city, new forces are rising in Hell's Kitchen. Now the Man Without Fear must take on a new adversary in Frank Castle and face an old flame – Elektra Natchios. Bigger problems emerge when Frank Castle, a man looking for vengeance, is reborn as The Punisher, a man who takes justice into his own hands in Matt's neighborhood. Meanwhile, Matt must balance his duty to his community as a lawyer and his dangerous life as the Devil of Hell's Kitchen, facing a life-altering choice that forces him to truly understand what it means to be a hero. Cast Starring Cast *Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock/Daredevil (Seasons 1-2) *Deborah Ann Woll as Karen Page (Seasons 1-2) *Elden Henson as Foggy Nelson (Seasons 1-2) *Toby Leonard Moore as James Wesley † (Season 1) *Vondie Curtis-Hall as Ben Urich † (Season 1) *Bob Gunton as Leland Owlsley † (Season 1) *Ayelet Zurer as Vanessa Marianna (Season 1) *Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple (Seasons 1-2) *Vincent D'Onofrio as Wilson Fisk (Seasons 1-2) *Jon Bernthal as Frank Castle/Punisher (Season 2) *Elodie Yung as Elektra (Season 2) *Stephen Rider as Blake Tower (Season 2) Recurring Cast *Scott Glenn as Stick (Seasons 1-2) *Peter McRobbie as Father Lantom (Seasons 1-2) *Matt Gerald as Melvin Potter (Seasons 1-2) *Peter Shinkoda as Nobu † (Season 1-2) *Royce Johnson as Brett Mahoney (Seasons 1-2) *Geoffrey Cantor as Mitchell Ellison (Seasons 1-2) *Skylar Gaertner as young Matt Murdock (Season 1) *John Patrick Hayden as Jack Murdock † (Season 1) *Wai Ching Ho as Madame Gao (Seasons 1-2) *Gideon Emery as Anatoly Ranskahov † (Season 1) *Nikolai Nikolaeff as Vladimir Ranskahov † (Season 1) *Rob Morgan as Turk Barrett (Seasons 1-2) *Tom Walker as Francis (Season 1) *Chris Keegan as a to-be revelead character. (Season 2)https://twitter.com/ChrisKeegan/status/638766712289107968 *Clancy Brown as Ray Schoonover (Season 2) *Michelle Hurd as Samantha Reyes (Season 2) *McCaleb Burnett as Grotto (Season 2) Behind the Scenes *On October 10, 2012, the rights to the character Daredevil were reverted from FOX back to Marvel Studios .Marvel movies: Daredevil rights revert back to Marvel and Disney *On November 7, 2013, Marvel announced a joint project with Netflix to bring a 13-episode series featuring Daredevil to television. The series will be a part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, tie into series featuring Luke Cage, Iron Fist and Jessica Jones, and culminate in a Defenders series. *On March 24, 2014, Marvel Television head Jeph Loeb stated that Daredevil would begin filming in July 2014, with Jessica Jones being the series to follow. Iron Fist and Luke Cage would then follow Jessica Jones, before concluding with The Defenders series.Marvel TV head: 'Daredevil' starts shooting in July, 'Jessica Jones' next up *On May 27, 2014 Marvel Entertainment announced that the title role of Daredevil was going to be played by Charlie Cox. *Steven S. DeKnight confirmed that Bullseye and Elektra would not appear in the first season of the series. * The titles of the first three episodes were revealed to be Into the Ring, Cut Man, and Rabbit in a Snowstorm on February 18, 2015 respectively. * The series description on Netflix lists it as TV-MA and as Exciting, Gritty, Dark. Videos Title Sequence Marvel's Daredevil - Opening Titles - Now Streaming on Netflix Fan Brain Trivia Daredevil_S01E01_%22Into_The_Ring%22_-_Fan_Brain Daredevil_S01E02_%22Cut_Man%22_-_Fan_Brain Daredevil_S01E03_%22Rabbit_in_a_Snowstorm%22_-_Fan_Brain Daredevil_S01E04_%22In_the_Blood%22_-_Fan_Brain Daredevil_S01E05_%22World_on_Fire%22_-_Fan_Brain Daredevil_S01E06_%22Condemned%22_-_Fan_Brain Daredevil_S01E07_%22Stick%22_-_Fan_Brain Daredevil_S01E08_%22Shadows_in_the_Glass%22_-_Fan_Brain Daredevil_S01E09_%22Speak_of_the_Devil%22_-_Fan_Brain Daredevil_S01E10_%22Nelson_v._Murdock%22_-_Fan_Brain Daredevil_S01E11_%22The_Path_of_the_Righteous%22_-_Fan_Brain Daredevil_S01E12_%22The_Ones_We_Leave_Behind%22_-_Fan_Brain Daredevil_S01E13_%22Daredevil%22_-_Fan_Brain Teasers Marvel's Daredevil - 15 Teaser Marvel & Netflix Announce Daredevil Release Date - Marvel's Daredevil Motion Poster Marvel's Daredevil - Teaser Trailer Marvel's Daredevil - Transformation Motion Poster Marvel's Daredevil - Street Scene Motion Poster Marvel's Daredevil - Coming Soon, Season 2 - Only On Netflix HD Daredevil Season 2 Trailer Announcement Marvel's Daredevil - Character Artwork - Daredevil - Netflix HD Marvel's Daredevil - Character Artwork - Foggy Nelson - Netflix HD Marvel's Daredevil - Character Artwork - Karen Page - Netflix HD Marvel's Daredevil - Character Artwork - Frank Castle - Netflix HD Marvel's Daredevil - Character Artwork - Elektra - Netflix HD Marvel's Daredevil - Season 2 - Suiting Up - Netflix HD Marvel's Daredevil - Season 2 - Ensemble - Netflix HD Trailer Marvel's Daredevil - Trailer 2 Marvel's Daredevil - NYCC Sizzle - Netflix HD Marvel's Daredevil - Season 2 - Official Trailer - Netflix HD Marvel's Daredevil - Season 2 - Official Trailer - Part 2 - Netflix HD Marvel's Daredevil Season 2 - Final Trailer - Netflix HD Behind the Scenes File:Daredevil's Red Costume May Have Been Revealed - IGN News File:How Many Marvel Easter Eggs Will We See in Daredevil? File:Daredevil Producer Wants "Hard R" Punisher Series - IGN News File:Daredevil Could Kingpin Battle the Marvel Studios Spider-Man? File:Daredevil - Vincent D'Onofrio on Becoming the Villain Kingpin File:Daredevil - How the Netflix Series Will Change the Marvel Cinematic Universe File:Daredevil - Meet Karen Page Featurette See Also *''The Defenders'' *''Jessica Jones'' *''Luke Cage'' *''Iron Fist'' References External Links * * * Category:TV Series